User blog:Omgitskittykatty/The ACS - Censored Version
Overly-censored (kinda) version of The ACS... SO FAR: Into the Future. Having just impeded Lord Zorgu from obliterating the moon, the members of the ACS, excluding John, return back to Earth via spaceship. They alight at an undisclosed storehouse of Zhao Industries and rejoice another mission success by dining at a Grease Burger. At the restaurant, JJam notes how John was unable to make it because he was taking a trip to Fort Pooda. Later that day, during the sunset, the team saunters to the ACS HQ, and everything seems pleasant and peaceful. However, that's never possible for the society. Suddenly, there is a binding flash of light. When the light fades, the team finds themselves in a subway station, the exact location where the ACS HQ should be. Nozus, for the first time ever, loses his cool and goes berserk, complaining about how much work he put into the HQ. Wario calls John only to receive an intercept message informing him that the number he dialed doesn't exist. Collector looks around and notices the subway station is empty. The rest of the team egress the station and are surprised to find things changed: polluted skies', Nazi-esque flags, '''and factories nearly everywhere. A squad of security officers appears and demands their identification. When Web makes a sarcastic remark',' '''the guards open fire.' The team runs, and '''are pulled into an underground hideout by John – only a different John, who goes by the name of Oblivion. Nozus quickly concludes that something has happened to alter time – why the team wasn't affected isn't certain. '''Oblivion explains that in this timeline, the members of the ACS, excluding himself, were executed as dissidents by the fascist regime Project Venture. Oblivion '''now leads the resistance against Venture. The ACS, with '''Oblivion's help, infiltrates Venture's laboratory, and finds a time machine. It seems obvious that Project Venture has used it to alter history. The ACS decides to travel back in time and try to put things right – it is risky, as they have heard one of Venture's scientists, Professor Carrotstein, saying that the portal will collapse in forty-eight hours. Oblivion '''decides to remain behind, saying that if they fail, someone will have to keep fighting against Project Venture. The time machine malfunctioned. Instead of being transmitted back to 2023 to stop Project Venture, the ACS were sent even farther into the future. They find themselves in the now derelict Venture HQ and immediately notice outside a sordid milieu. The sky is maroon and the citizens of Nicktropolis are impassive; all of them are wearing the same attire. Trouble arises again when the ACS are confronted and attacked by robotic guards who strangely have the powers and abilities of the ACS, including John.' '''Eventually, the ACS manage to defeat the androids only to see them cybernetically repair themselves (they can do this due to John's healing factor). Overwhelmed, the team is ready to accept their downfall until' backup arrives – another team that calls themselves the ACS. Joe the Marksman, Chrome IV, Outcast, Rachel, G-Guy, and Bialy – this era's ACS – square off against the guards until Rachel manages to place mechanical disruptors on each one of them, thus shutting them down. The future ACS guides the current ACS through Nicktropolis where they return to the ruins of the Nicktropolis Elementary School, which serves as the headquarters for what is left of the future ACS. There, the future ACS introduces themselves. Web, seeing various similarities in appearance to John, asks Joe who his father is; he replies, "Kind of obvious, don't you think?" Joe the Marksman explains to the ACS that, years ago, they were defeated''' and killed by '''Oblivion and his militiary. The only member who managed''' to survive''' was Collector, who escaped amidst the battle when he realized things were looking scared. An aged Collector subsequently reveals himself', since Collector is immortal'. The current ACS find hope in the fact that the elderly Collector is still alive; logically, that means that '''whatever the younger Collector is there to assist them with, they already know they'll win. Unfortunately, old Collector has no memory of traveling through time, which means that history itself has become fluid, and their future is still far from certain. more soon. Quotes http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png '''Web: I know him! That guy is bad news! He tried killing me and John before! http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131216162653/nickfanon/images/4/43/COLLECTORHEAD.jpg Collector: What? http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png Web: Oblivion/''He'' is a''' vicious killer, hence his name'! http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131231213312/nickfanon/images/2/2c/Nozushead2.png '''Nozus:' No. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png Web: What do you mean "no"? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131231213312/nickfanon/images/2/2c/Nozushead2.png Nozus: I do not doubt you, but considering the current situation we're in, he cannot be this person you claim him to be. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png Web: What do you mean? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131231213312/nickfanon/images/2/2c/Nozushead2.png Nozus: Something has happened to alter time. Why we weren't affected, I'm not certain. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png Web: So now that John's gone, '''who's gonna lead us? http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131216162124/nickfanon/images/0/0b/JJamhead.png '''JJam: Well, considering I'm the most normal one here . . . http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130929045945/nickfanon/images/9/95/Bagelhead.png Bagel: Excuse me? I've saved the world before! http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131231213312/nickfanon/images/2/2c/Nozushead2.png Nozus: Yes, but I'm a genius. Geniuses are always leaders. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131001011642/nickfanon/images/e/e4/WAHHHRIO.png Wario: But geniuses are '''usually '''nerds who '''can't defend themselves. '''I'm the powerhouse here; '''it only makes sense if I lead. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png '''Web: What about me? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131216162653/nickfanon/images/4/43/COLLECTORHEAD.jpg Collector: I am not following orders from a two-dimensional sprite. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130929045945/nickfanon/images/9/95/Bagelhead.png Bagel: I think we can all agree on that. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png Web: You all suck. the ACS are entering the portal in the time machine Bagel: Aren't you coming with us? Oblivion: '''I can't. If your team fails your objective, someone will have to keep fighting against Project Venture. Bagel: a sympathetic look Good luck, Oblivion'. '''Oblivion:' You too. walks to the portal near Web Web: Conversing with the devil, I see. '''Bagel: There's good under that armor. There's John. future and current ACS, inside the ruins of the Nicktropolis Elementary School Joe the Marksman: Welcome founders, to the new ACS HQ! Bagel: You gotta be kidding me. Bialy: We kid you not, ancestor'. '''The years have been harsh.' JJam: What year is this? Rachel: 3023. Wario: Our organization survived this long? Chrome IV: Barely. Wario: It's still an impressive feat. '''Collector: Question: Where am I? Web: What?! So you've been sleeping this whole time?! Collector: No, I'm immortal', I mean, where is my "other self"?' Better yet, what happened to us? Joe: To make a long story short, a tragic defeat. You though, Collector, you survived.' 'snippets of flashbacks from the battle Collector: So, where am I? Old Collector: Hello. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131231213312/nickfanon/images/2/2c/Nozushead2.png '''Nozus: So what happened to Nicktropolis? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140116232022/nickfanon/images/d/de/Oldcollector.png Old Collector: Oblivion, or '''John, whichever you prefer to call him, seized the city. '''Some of the mightiest heroes fell at the hands of Oblivion, including you guys. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140116232200/nickfanon/images/2/2e/Joehead.png Joe the Marksman: I hate Oblivion/''that guy''. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131216162653/nickfanon/images/4/43/COLLECTORHEAD.jpg Collector: to Bagel Watch, Oblivion/''John is gonna '''cut his hand off and '''proclaim his fathership. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130929045945/nickfanon/images/9/95/Bagelhead.png '''Bagel:' back I was thinking of the same thing. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131216162124/nickfanon/images/0/0b/JJamhead.png JJam: Wait! This means the other future was prevented! But how? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131231213312/nickfanon/images/2/2c/Nozushead2.png Nozus: Oblivion! '''We were never in the right time machine. I knew something was up. The room with the time machine was completely unguarded. '''Oblivion was using us. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140116232200/nickfanon/images/2/2e/Joehead.png Joe the Marksman: Eh? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140116234610/nickfanon/images/3/3a/Rachelhead.png Rachel: Who knew our founders were time travelers. That explains how they got here. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131001011642/nickfanon/images/e/e4/WAHHHRIO.png Wario: Then how did Oblivion/''he'' alter time? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131231213312/nickfanon/images/2/2c/Nozushead2.png Nozus: Professor Carrotstein. He had the real time machine, a successor to the Time-Bake 12345678910. Oblivion/John'' took it from him. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130929045945/nickfanon/images/9/95/Bagelhead.png '''Bagel:' Why? That guy – he's John – he couldn't have done this! http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png Web: I hate to tell you so but I told you so. We are living in the future John briefly resided in. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131001011642/nickfanon/images/e/e4/WAHHHRIO.png Wario: How did John escape? http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026044505/nickfanon/images/2/2c/WEBSHead.png Web: Oh I don't know''.'' – sarcastic LET ME CALL HIM AND FIND OUT! Category:Blog posts